1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for establishing a network by predetermined IP information when a host is plugged in a wire or wireless network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the conventional art, the 802.3 Ethernet adopts a method for establishing a network by changing a TCP/IP establishment by a place where a cable is plugged in for access.